


Overseen

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, after Ash has pulled everyone into his own little "The Roadhouse 2.0" bit of heaven, someone has the idea it might be interesting to see what's happening on Earth.</p><p>The result is... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseen

**Author's Note:**

> Purely crack. Honest.

"Okaaaay… Direct line to Earth, up and and running within the next five minutes!" Ash yells out to everyone in the Heavenly version of the Roadhouse, and Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Pamela and Bobby all crowd around the semi-metaphorical computer screen.

 

"Damn, Ash, didn't think you'd manage it. That's more than a bit against the rules, isn't it?" Ellen says, impressed despite herself. "Okay, let's see how badly they've screwed things up since Bobby went and made himself a ghost and then got exorcised. And no, Bobby, I'm still not over how goddamn stupid that was."

 

"Hey!" Bobby protests, but without much conviction. "Do I look like…"

 

"Dude, I'm concentrating here. Okay? Just getting into a viewing parameters for another dimension is hard enough, let alone tracking down two specific souls. Man can only do so much, you know? Chill."

 

"Hey, Ash. No one's blaming you, okay? We'd just like to see how the world's doing." says Jo, peering over her mother's shoulder at the screen as Ash types furiously.

 

"Alright…. Looks like I've got a handle on the Winchester boys. Got Dean here... We'll take a look at him first, 'cause he's got the strongest soul signature at the moment. Not sure what that means exactly, so we'll just see, shall we?" He types a few more lines, then clicks the mouse twice, and the greyed out screen flickers, then slowly resolves into a live stream video, complete with sound of….

 

"Aww, _hell…_ "

 

“Huh.”

 

"Well, that's surprising."

 

"Escape, escape, quit, mute, damn it Ash, do something, I do not need to see that, ewww, eww."

 

“Hot."

 

"Heyyyy… Dude's getting laid. Nice. Didn’t know he swung that way.”

 

"QUIT!!!!"

 

"Okay, okay. Fine." Ash makes a few more keystrokes, and the video ( _thankfully_ ) disappears. The six sit in shocked silence for a minute. 

 

Jo finally speaks again with, "Bleach. I need bleach. For my brain. I'm dead, it's not like it would hurt. _Bleeacch_."

 

"Well, I think I need a drink." Rufus says, and saunters off to the bar to pour himself one.

 

"Wait, hang on. _Not_ hot. Was that who I think it was?" Pamela says. "That angel sonofabitch? Dean's _screwing_ him?"

 

“Castiel? Apparently." Ellen said, shrugging, and turning away from the screen. "Took them longer than I was expecting, honestly. If this _is_ a new thing. Isn't it, Bobby? Because just because we're dead doesn't mean I can't collect on a wager."

 

"How the hell should I know? I've been dead for, what, two years? But, no, the idjits hadn't admitted things before that. The whole betrayal, subsequent death thing, then resurrection with amnesia and craziness kind of put a damper on any adorable romance." Says Bobby, scratching his head. "Figures, though."

 

“Huh. Guess they did okay, then." Ellen remarks.

 

“Guess so.”

 


End file.
